Mustafar
Mustafar era um pequeno planeta vulcânico localizado no Sistema Mustafar e situado entre dois gigantes gasosos nos Territórios da Orla Exterior que estava alinhado com a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes durante as Guerras Clônicas e depois assumido pelo Império Galáctico com a nacionalização da União Tecnológica na conclusão do conflito. Durante a Era Imperial, Mustafar tornou-se um mundo imperial fortificado, pois abrigava o castelo pessoal de Darth Vader. Descrição thumb|left|250px|A paisagem de Mustafar durante o dia. Mustafar era um mundo de lava escaldante localizado nos Territórios da Orla Exterior, e possuía uma série de minerais valiosos que eram extraídos pela União Tecnológica, e era a sede do infame Sol Negro durante as Guerras Clônicas. As espécies nativas do planeta, Mustafarianos, viviam em cavernas subterrâneas criadas por pulgas de lava enquanto comiam através da crosta do planeta, e faziam suas armaduras a partir das carcaças resistentes ao calor das criaturas. Apenas se aventurando até a superfície para coletar minerais valiosos dos fluxos de lava, as subespécies Mustafarianas do Sul, curtas e fortes, realizavam o trabalho pesado envolvido, enquanto as subespécies altas e delgadas do norte de Mustafar agiam como guardas e experientes cavaleiros de pulgas de lava. Devido à superfície de lava do planeta, todos os edifícios foram mantidos por suportes de gravidade. Sua capital era Fralideja. O núcleo de Mustafar abrigou um Locus do lado sombrio da Força, que Darth Vader usou para sua vantagem ao sangrar o cristal kyber para seu sabre de luz. Historia Guerras Clônicas Na era das Guerras Clônicas, o planeta testemunhou uma conspiração para sequestrar crianças sensíveis à Força pelo caçador de recompensas Cad Bane, que depositou as crianças em uma instalação por um plano Sith para criar um exército de espiões da Força. No entanto, as crianças foram resgatadas por Anakin Skywalker e Ahsoka Tano, e a instalação foi destruída, junto com qualquer evidência de quem estava por trás da trama. thumb|250px|Fortaleza do Sol Negro. Durante este período, a organização criminosa Sol Negro, sob Xomit Grunseit, estava sediada no mundo. Em 20 ABY, Darth Maul, seu irmão Savage Opress e Pre Vizsla viajaram para a fortaleza do Sol Negro com a intenção de recrutá-los em seu império criminoso. Depois que negociações com os líderes azedaram, Savage decapitou todos eles com seu sabre de luz. Ziton Moj tornou-se o novo líder do Sol Negro, e se uniu ao Olho da Morte, fornecendo-lhes armas, tropas e suprimentos. No final da guerra, Darth Sidious ordenou a General Grievous que enviasse os líderes Separatistas para uma instalação de mineração em Mustafar para sua proteção, mas na realidade Sidious os queria reunidos para que Skywalker, recém-ungido como Darth Vader, o novo aprendiz de Sidious, pudesse matar a todos, e realizasse a desativação do Exército Droide Separatista, trazendo um fim para a guerra. Era do Império Pouco depois de todos os Separatistas terem sido mortos, Mustafar tornou-se o local de um duelo entre Vader e Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vader perdeu seus membros restantes e sofreu queimaduras graves em todo o corpo. Ele foi posteriormente resgatado por Sidious e reconstruído em Coruscant. Após o fim das Guerras Clônicas, o Império Galáctico assumiu o controle de Mustafar e manteve instalações secretas no planeta onde sobreviventes Jedi da Ordem 66 foram interrogados e executados. Havia rumores de que Darth Vader realizou esses interrogatórios, torturando os Jedi por qualquer informação útil antes de sua execução. Além disso, Vader e Sidious muitas vezes retornaram ao planeta, usando-o como um foco para a meditação sobre o poder do lado sombrio da Força. Quatro anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, uma frota imperial estava posicionada acima de Mustafar comandada pelo Grande Moff Wilhuff Tarkin a bordo de seu [[Destróier Estelar classe Imperial|Destróier Estelar Imperial]], o ''Soberano''. Durante uma missão para resgatar Kanan Jarrus, o Soberano foi destruído durante um duelo entre Jarrus e o Grande Inquisidor quando seu sabre de luz foi cortado em dois por Jarrus e caiu no núcleo de poder da nave, enviando a embarcação em direção aos campos de lava abaixo. thumb|left|Vader aparece diante de Krennic. Em 0 ABY, Darth Vader tinha um castelo no mesmo planeta onde ele havia sido desfigurado. Logo após uma insurgência na lua do deserto de Jedha, Vader estava em um tanque bacta, fora de sua armadura, quando seu servo Vaneé admitiu o diretor Orson Krennic, que queria discutir o funcionamento da Estrela da Morte. Após a Batalha de Endor, Wedge Antilles foi em uma missão de reconhecimento para suspeitos planetas imperiais. Ele reportou a Nova República quando estava em Raydonia antes de desaparecer. Devido à sua proximidade com o planeta, o Almirante Gial Ackbar enviou um batedor para Mustafar, bem como para Tatooine, Dermos e Geonosis, enquanto dois batedores foram enviados para o planeta Akiva. Nos bastidores thumb|250px|Mustafarianos coletando lava para ser refinado. Para criar os efeitos de lava do planeta para , uma verdadeira erupção vulcânica foi filmada no Monte Etna, na ilha da Sicília. Aparições * * * *''Discípulo Sombrio'' * *''Ahsoka'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Parte V'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''The Phantom Limb'' *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars }} Aparições não-canônicas * * Fontes * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Journey Through Space'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' * * * Categoria:Planetas da Orla Exterior Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Separatistas Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Galáctico